Silent Pluse
by The-Bat-Girl
Summary: 30 years after Eclipse. BxE are married, and then Bella is changed. All is well until the Voturi come for Bella. Years later after the Vouturi take Bella, she sees something on the TV that will change her life for the better ... READ! Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Remember

**30 years after Eclipse. Bella and Edward are married, and then Bella is changed. All is well until the Voturi come for Bella…**

**A/N: Hey! I unfortunately was not the person who had the amazing Twilight idea so don't sue me! I don't own anything except for my guitar and a rack of cds! Hope you enjoy the story!!!! R&R please!**

Chapter 1: Remember

Bella's POV

I lay, eyes closed, never sleeping remembering. I didn't really want to remember, but I couldn't talk to anyone. Except Aro but he already had enough of a burden, so I worked to restrain myself to keep silent. I could remember that night clearly, it was the night my pulse became silent. A silent pulse. Carlisle had just informed the Vouturi of my change and the power I had gained that had become evident as soon as I had woken from my painful nightmare. I chuckled sadly to myself as I remembered…

It was then my heart had stopped beating. A rush of voices followed soon after, flooding my mind.

_Oh Bella should be waking soon … SHOPPING TRIP!_

_When shall I teach Bella to restrain herself?_

This didn't freak me out as much as hit should it just made my smile. Until Emmett started to think.

_Lalalala hmhmhmhm. Hello testing 123, this is Emmett calling to all mind reading vampires! Take me to your ladder, no I mean leader! Hahaha!_

"Shut up Emmett," Edward and I roared at the same time. I opened my eyes and sat up looking over at Edward who was sitting at the end of my bed. I smiled and he started laughing, in a few seconds ha was roaring with laughter. I wanted to try something so instead of pouting at him I concentrated on sending him a message.

_Hey Eddie!_

It must have worked because he stopped laughing and looked at me, confusion etched into his perfect face. It was my turn to laugh now, and once I had calmed down I crawled onto the edge of the bead and snuggled up next to Edward. He put an arm around my shoulders and lifted my shin up to he could kiss me.

_No boundary lines now I guess?_ I thought to him

_Nope _he thought back as the kiss went deeper.

After 31 glorious days with the Cullen's the vouturi had come to get me. They had taken me by force, saying that my powers had too much potential.

A sudden thought interrupted my memories.

_"Hey Bella, are you sure you haven't changed your mind yet?" _Damn, it was Felix. Again.

_"Seriously Felix, NO!" _I sent back

_"But Bella you know you want me. You do look very sexy in that dress."_

_"Felix, PISS OFF or I will through you into a wall!"_

_"But Bella…" _He didn't even have time to finish his sentence because I was already up and holding him by the front of his shirt.

"When I said id through you into the wall, I meant it!" I screamed into his face. I marched into the hall outside my room and launched him into the hallway. His body flew down the hallway and then crashed into the other end. I smiled contently at the big Felix shaped hole in the wall and then retreated into my room sinking onto the couch. I turned on the TV and flicked it onto some channel about celebrities. They were in a studio catching up with various celebrities. I wasn't paying attention until they said his name. I looked intently at his face and marvelled at his unchanged beauty. I was amazed; I thought I would never see him again. My dead heart inflated until my ribs felt like cracking.

"So Edward," said the presenter, she was clearly drooling over my husband. "Are you excited about your next tour date?"

"Yes," his voice sounded the same as always, velvet "Very, New York is a place I've always wanted to go to." A single tear rolled down my cheek. **(A/N: She can still cry and blush! She is still a vamp, just encase the reaction confused you.)**

"You must be excited! Oh yes, there is a roomer that has been going around that you wear a ring on your ring finger. Is it true that you are married?" said the presenter. Pure hatred shot through me as she flirted with Edward.

"Well she was really my childhood sweetheart but let's just say that she moved away." His sad smile sent a shockwave of grief through me. Another tear rolled down my face.

"Thank you Edward Cullen," said the presenter. I turned the TV off, I had heard enough. I had served more that my 15 years here in this stinking place. I got up and stormed out of my room, the tears streaming freely down my cheeks now. I had to get to Edward, I needed to find him. I would do anything, I just needed him. Now.

**A/N: There you go! First chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please no flames! Love ya all, Holly :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Faiding Images

A/N: Hey second chapter here. I'v decided to put songs to some (if not all) of these chapters. The song for this one is Strip My Mind by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Fading Images

Edward's POV

The soft breeze ruffled the grass around me as I lay in our back garden. The stars shone above me, I turned over slightly to share the moment with Bella. But she wasn't there. Wait Edward, I thought, Bella's not here you need to accept that.

"No," I snarled back to myself. My dead heart was breaking slowly with every minuet that she was away. I now had no reason to be, she was my life. A tearless sob racked through my body as I realised how alone I felt. My sweet Bella, my angel, was never coming back.

In one minuet I had completely broken down. The sobs coming more frequently as I curled up in a ball on the grassy floor.

_Edward,_ Jasper thought, _calm down._

I snarled viscously between the sobs, and then I felt two tiny arms encircle me as Alice tried to comfort me. I didn't try to shake her off; instead I leaned into her as she rocked me gently.

_We have come up with an idea,_ it was Emmett this time, _remember that band we formed in the 90's?_ He thought. He didn't stop long enough for me to answer though. _We thought we could reform and go public. We all miss Bella so much, maybe she would come back if she knew where we were. We could find her more easily. Me on drums, Jasper on bass, Alice on lead guitar and you could sing and play the guitar. What do ya say bro?_

I had to admit that it was a good idea. We had enough songs, they were pretty good and we have enough to fit into at least 3 albums. I nodded my approval as my sobs slowed slightly. I needed Bella so much. She was my singer, my exception, my wife and my soul mate. I needed to remember her. I didn't want my memories to fade. Because incredibly they were fading, teasing my almost. Bella's image was growing weaker by the day. I was loosing her.

_**Please don't strip my mind  
Leave something behind  
Please don't strip my mind**_

I needed her and I would do anything to at least see her. Anything.

A/N: Sow what do you think? You like? Shall I carry on? Please review so I know what you think. Okay so I have no idea what to call their band sooo I have three choices: 1. Black Nadir (nadir means the lowest point. I figured it was appropriate since they are a depressed because of Bella's disappearance)

2. Black Angel

3. Black Thorn

So tell me which one you think otherwise I pick! R&R!!!


	3. Authors Note: Band Name

Authors Note!

Okay so I have collected in the votes, which weren't many :( , and the band name is ……… Black Thorn! Don't worry people that voted for the other names they will be album names! So I will update soon but its taking me ages to start the next chapter! School sucks! Anyway keep reviewing! Holly xx :)

P.S. Sorry for those who thought this was a chappie!


	4. Chapter 3: Stage

**A/N: So next chappie here. The song is Don't Forget Me by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. It's a album song so probably you guys won't know it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Stage

Edward's POV

"Edward, hurry up! We are going to be late on stage!" I heard Alice squeal form outside in the corridor. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was wearing all except for my tee-shirt. It was red and said vampire in black writing. My hair was black as well but it was only sprayed on because it was so uncomfortable. Alice had picked out all our outfits to fit our new style and I must say that I didn't mind it at all. This was weird for me.

We had all had to change our hair colour, not just for effect but so that no one would notice us. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle went brunette and Rosalie and Esme went black. Alice broke that mould and put bright blue streaks in hers. We were all posing as a family, Carlisle and Esme being the parents of course and us being the kids. Though we all agreed on one thing, nothing felt the same without Bella. I sighed and walked out into the hall that led to the stage. I could hear the screaming and mummer of voices even now. Emmett had his two pairs of drum sticks in his hand; he somehow seemed to break one pair, and he was tapping out a drumming pattern on his legs. Jasper was playing his pretend bass and Alice was leaning against the wall humming to herself.

"Hey Eddie you ready?" Emmett said grinning broadly and carrying on with his drumming. I grimaced and shrugged and stared pacing. Suddenly Alice called my name in her head.

_Edward, take a look at this. _

Bella was standing in a room, with posters on the walls. The vision swooped in closer so that you could see Bella's face clearly and the single tear running down her cheek. She turned slowly and started to walk towards the door. She exited but not before I saw what was in her hand. I couldn't make out the words very well because the vision was fading but I could make out one line of writing. Black Thorn, Vampire Love tour.

My eyes widened in disbelief but I grinned over at Alice widely. She grinned and then ran over to me and hugged me before dancing towards Jasper and taking his hand. Emmett and Jasper gave Alice and me confused looks so I explained them the situation.

"Bella's here."

**A/N: Yes I know very short but it was taking me ages to writ this chapter so I just published the first part anyway. It was meant to have a Bella POV in it but ill just stick it in the next chapter! All of you review! You as well Andrew, you know what I'm talking about!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ready?

**A/N: Hey next chapter here! The song for this is We Are Broken by Paramore. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer for rest of story!

I unfortunately do not own any characters from this amazing book!!! Only the ones I might create

My hand reached up slowly to stroke the face on the poster. Edward's beautiful bronze hair was now a midnight black and the shine was now dimmer. How much I missed that perfect face, I couldn't explain. My hand slowly fell from the poster and dropped to my side.

I took a step back and looked around my front room. The numerous posters of the Cullen's either smiled or looked blankly back at me. The framed tee-shirts were spread around the room, not even hung up yet. I sighed and studied the ticket in my hand for a while. Black Thorn, Vampire Love tour.

I set them on a nearby table and went to my CD rack. The rack was nearly full, with music ranging from Rock to Blues. I took out the only Black Thorn album, Silent Pulse, out of its case and put it into the stereo. I pressed play and went to get ready for the concert. The first song was called Silent Pulse, after the album, and as I showered I sung along.

I am still living but so dead

Still I can feel you here in my arms

Feelings course through me

Feelings arise, I remember from before

I watch you sleep

I watch you dream

I watch you change

My immortal darling, do not cry

The pain will end soon

Will you please forgive me?

I will wait for your silent pulse

IV always been such a masochist

I try so hard though my thirst is dying

The fires slowly burn inside you

Your heartbeat limits your life

I watch you sleep

I watch you dream

I watch you change

My immortal darling, do not cry

The pain will end soon

Will you please forgive me?

I will wait for your silent pulse

My immortal darling, do not cry

The pain will end soon

Will you please forgive me?

I will wait for your silent pulse

Pass away the seconds

Pass away your life

Blush and cry no more

Sleep through your final hours of life

I watch you sleep

I watch you dream

I watch you change

My immortal darling, do not cry

The pain will end soon

Will you please forgive me?

I will wait for your silent pulse

I slowly went through the pile of clothes in my room. I put on some black skinny jeans, a purple top and some all stars. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. This was the new me. I picked up my tickets and turned off the song after it finished. I looked around the room one last time and a single tear slid down my cheek. I turned around and walked out the door locking it behind me. I slid gracefully into my car** (A/N: Pic on my profile)** and started the engine. The soft purr sent shivers down my spine as I sped away to the tour location.

**A/N: I decided not to attach this to the next chappie because half term is over and I am back at school. Thanks to CullenLove for asking Emmett to bite me while he was in the UK, I am enjoying my time as a vampire! Hehe only joking! Yes I did make up the words to the song, and yes I know they are rubbish! R&R as always! Love ya all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Is That Still You?

**A/N: Okay you guys are lucky! I was anticipating that I would write and publish this on Saturday but I'm ill today and I'm board! Okay song for this chapter id Hysteria by Muse! It doesn't bare much resemblance to this chapter but it inspired me to write some of this!**

Chapter 5: Is that still you?

Bella's POV

I walked quickly past the moving people around me. I pushed past them trying to get a good view of the darkened stage from where I was. Two minutes later screams erupted from the crowd around me as someone spotted people on the stage. I sat down on a huge bit of scaffolding at the back of the stadium where no one could see me unless they had vampire sight. The screams were followed by a shriek of a guitar as the Cullen's started their first song. The song was upbeat and I soon found that I was enjoying myself and my lips started to form the words to the song as the music flowed through me. I hadn't realised it but the band had don't at least six songs.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves?" Edward asked shouting into his mic. A loud chorused of 'ya's followed. "Then its time for our next song!" The crowd screamed in unison and I joined in somewhat.

"Hey Eddie, can we do the song I wanted to do? Please?" Emmett shouted into his mic. Edward looked reluctant but eventually rolled his eyes and nodded his head as a yes. "Oh ya!" Emmett shouted triumphantly, "This is Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magik by the one and only Red Hot Chilli Peppers!"

Emmett counted to three in his head and then started a heavy drum beat. Then Alice and Edward started with guitar as well at Jasper with bass. Edward started to sing in a low husky voice that had me laughing. I could tell that he was uncomfortable.

Blood sugar sucker fish  
In my dish  
How many pieces  
Do you wish  
Step into a heaven  
Where I keep it on the soul side  
Girl please me  
Be my soul bride  
Every woman  
Has a piece of Aphrodite  
Copulate to create  
A state of sexual light  
Kissing her virginity  
My affinity  
I mingle with the gods  
I mingle with devinity

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

Glorious euphoria  
Is my must  
Erotic shock  
Is a function of lust  
Temporarily blind  
Dimensions to discover  
In time  
Each into the other  
Uncontrollable notes  
From her snowwhite throat  
Fill a space  
In which two bodies float  
Operatic by voice  
A fanatic by choice  
Aromatic is the flower  
She must be moist

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar crazy  
She has it  
Sex magik sex magik  
Blood sugar baby  
She's magik  
Sex magik sex magik

Once the song had finished I whistled and screamed louder then anyone else and shouted 'Hey Eddie, didn't know you sang like that!' I was sure he had heard me because surprise flashed quickly over his face before he composed himself.

The songs carried on with various bits of improvised dialogue in between. They started playing a song called Hysteria **(A/N: I know the song is originally by muse but it inspired me to write this bit! I know it might not fit so don't ask…)**. The guitar started and the scaffolding I sat on started to shake. I stood up and my body reacted to the music pulsing around me. I started swaying slightly and I felt my eyes close subconsousley. I concentrated on the music and soon my head was banging slightly along with the drum beat. Eventually I felt someone's eyes staring at me and I opened my own to find they were his. His face was surprised and shocked as before when he spotted me. I grinned widely and lifted my hand to make the rock on symbol with my hand. His shocked expression suddenly turned into one of delight as a wide grin spread across his face to. He soon played better and his voice rung out as clear as an angels. I felt myself starting to loose it as I started enjoying my self even more. I would look back at the stage every so often so look at the Cullen's, every time one of them stared back at me grinning madly.

_Sing with me my dear Bella._ I heard Edward think. So I did my lips forming the words as I thought them to him, letting the sent thought flow through the air to him. My head was spinning by the time the gig was over but one thing still stuck in my mind. Shall I visit him or not?

A few hours later I was still undecided as I sat in a tree near Edward's open hotel window. I was still unsure of how the Cullen's would react; therefore I was unsure of myself. Would they be mad at me that I hadn't come back after going 15 years after my official 'realise' date from Volterra? Or would they not blame me, understanding that it wasn't my fault; would they believe my sad story and welcome me with open arms? I like the idea that they would welcome me with open arms, but that was all up to odds or fate or something like that. I chuckled as a well remembered sentence floated into my head, 'The odds are always against us'. Edward's god like figure flickered to the window, hope making his face glow with excitement. I pressed my stone cold body up against the tree, trying to not be seen. I was still undecided. A wave of sadness rippled over his features as he retreated back inside the room. I searched his thoughts to find his mind was not guarded.

_I hope that Bella comes. No one could know how much I missed her. _

I silently cursed sadness of his thoughts, which was definitely going to make me go. Without a second thought I leaped quietly out of the tree and stealthily made my was to Edward's open window.

**A/N: So you like? This chappie is longish for my usual standards so you all should be pleased! The reunion may be in the next chapter if I get enough of those wonderful reviews! Just click on Mr. Periwinkle (yes I named the review button!) and type on Mr. Keyboard (yes I named that too) and give me those reviews! If not I will make you wait extra long for the next chapter! Oh My Carlisle! I'm being so mean, I would never do that! Or would I? Mwhahahahahaha! Anyway I wasn't sure what was going to happen after the reunion but my bestest buddy Abz (Abbie) helped me! Thank you! Anyway bye for now and Happy Halloween!**

**P.S: After some ****mentions **of the years at Volterra and the kidnapping, in the next chapter I will still do the reunion but will do some flashbacks to please you all!


	7. Chapter 6: Through My Eyes

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sort of took me a while to create. The song for this is Golden Skand by Klaxsons, not because of the words I just thought that the tune fitted the memory. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Through My Eyes

Edward's POV

I paced quickly along the perimeter of my hotel room. The cool air from the open window filled my room with many strange and familiar smells.

_Edward,_ I heard Alice think, _you have got to let it rest sometime, or you will wear a holr in the carpet. She will come tonight sometime. Just wait for her to be ready._

Alice was right of course but that didn't effect my slowly diminishing patience. L paused by the window again to look out at the street before I was flooded my memories.

_"But Bella I was not cheating!" Emmett wined chucking down the rugby ball in fury." I touched the ball ON the line with BOTH HANDS!"_

_"Nu, ha" Bella said waggeling her finger at Emmett" Everybody saw didn't you guys?" she added looking around Alice Jasper and I expectantly. We all nodded vigorously wanting to get back at Emmett's team for nearly winning the rugby tournament. Another flash of lightning lit the darkened sky._

_"Stupid bitch," Emmett muttered under his breath, turning his back on Bella and walking away. That was his first mistake. Bella suddenly pounced and Jasper shouted "Vampire Pile" __**(A/N: I couldn't really say 'Dog pile'!)**__and pounced at Emmett too. Soon Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I were all on top of each other, roaring with laughter. Carlise and Esme were stanging near us, holding hands and quietly laughing too. _

_Suddenly Alice's eyes went blank and I felt myself falling into her vision as well. _

_We were in the same meadow as we were now, but the Vouturi were there as well. Caius stepped forward and said "We are taking Bella, whether you like it or not." Snarls were heard building in volume as the vision faded._

_My head whipped around to see Alice's face staring at me in pain. I found Bella in the giant pile, she had started to shake and hyperventilate unnecessarily, as she tried to comprehend what she had seen in Alice's mind. I held her tight aginst me and stood up as I sniffed the air serching for the Vouture's sent. I snarled as I smelt them directly belind us._

_"What," Emmett said, confusment colouring his tone. I just pointed in the direction of the Vouturi's path. Slowly Caius, Jan, Felix and two unknown members of guard stepped out of the shadows. Their long black trailing cloks semed to make them float above the ground. Bella wimpered next to me and I started to stroke her face in the vain attempt to calm her in some way. _

_"We have come top take Bella. Her powers will be of such a use to us. She belongs to us," Caius stated, his face the usual expressionless mask. My family and I replied with a loud snarl. "I guess this is going to be the hard way," He sighed, still displaying a perfect poker face. _

_Emmett charged forward suddenly at Jane, flexing his muscles as he ran. Before we could shout a warning Jane turned her angelic smile upon him and he fell screaming to the ground. The screams echoed around the clearing as we watched In a pained silence,_

_"No," Rosalie hissed, her eyes wide with horror at her husband's pain. Without thinking Rose pounced at Jane, only for Emmett's screams to briefly stop and her screams to start. Jane just switched her deathly smile back and forth between them, no mercy shown in her face, just pure joy._

_Alice and Jasper were now ciruling a small blonde haired vampire, they both pounced but stopped in mid airand with a slight indication of her head, the blonde sent Alice and Jasper hurtling into a tree. My furious snarls grew louder as I ran to the blonde that had just sent my brother and sister into a tree. I pounced, but like Alice and Jasper I stopped mid pounce. The sensation was weird, it felt like I was frozen, like falling but never reaching the bottom. Suddenly that changed as I went crashing into a nearby boulder. _

_There was a huge crashing sound as the boulder I crashed into crumpled into dust around me. The most dreadful sound penetrated the noise around me, it was Bella's screams. I wrenched open my eyes and saw Bella slung over Felix's shoulder kicking, screaming and pleading. Her hand reached out to me as she screamed my name. I jumped up quickly but they had disappeared. Silenced echoed around me, almost choaking me. The only sounds were my sobs and pleas._

_"Bella, Bella come back. I need you. Please?"._

As the pained memories faded I heard a faint chuckle. It was Bella I was sure of it. I flashed to the window, looking franticly out into the night. My face noticeably fell as I realised she wasn't there.

_I hope Bella comes, _I thought freely letting Bella hear my thoughts, _No one could know how much I miss her._

I sighed and went to change for the day ahead. I hunted around in my vast wardrobe for a new shirt to wear. As I was doing up the buttons to the shirt I had recovered, I realised that two of the buttons were missing.

"Oh, well," I muttered to myself as I carried on buttoning.

It was then that I heard a rush of wind and a soft creak came from my window. I quickly turned around to see a familiar face staring back at me.

"Hey Edward, aren't you rich enough to buy new clothes?" asked Bella leaning on the window ledge. She started to laugh at my amazement; I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking at her perfect face once again. She was still theree, gklowing slightly aginst the black sky. I didn't wase any time with her, be her imaginary or not. I ran to her and picked her up, throughing myself into a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly, her lips moving against mine. I walked over to my bed, not breaking the kiss to lay her down. My hands memorised her face again and again, flitting over every serface of her porsiline skin. When the kiss had finished I pulled her close to be, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"I missed you so much," Bella sighed nestling he head into my shoulder.

"You have no idea. So what have you been up to these past 30 years?" I asked slightly playfully, but I was still curios. Bella pulled away slightly to look at my reaction. She let her thoughts float towards me as I consumed myself in her memories. I saw flashed of her life, an image of her crying in an empty black room, her ripping apart a vampire's corpse, her in a room while the Vouturi fed her nose turned up in disgust. I flinched as I saw the images flash through her mind.

"That's what I'v been up to for the past 30 years.," she said sadly returning her head's position on my shoulder., "They just wouldn't let me go. Even when Carlisle called to ask for my return. Eventually I begged and Aro convinced them to let me go. It just feels so good to be back in your arms at last," she sighed snuggeling closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said resting my head on her's

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door flew open and Emmett, Jasper and Alice flew through the doorway. Bella stood up to greet them.

"God Bella we missed you so much!" Emmett boomed as he caut Bella up in an 'Emmett Hug'. "Life was so boring without you."

"Bella, I think we all missed you loads." Jasper stated after Emmett had put Bella down and pulling her into a one armed hug. "I could feel it." He added grimacing slightly.

"Bella," Alice squealed skipping forward and hugging Bella around the middle. "I missed my vampire Barbie loads and you are gunna LOVE the clothes I got you!" she said as she kissed Bella on the cheek and danced back to Jaspers side.

Before Bella could say anything Emmett said something about 'interupting something', sniggered and walked out of the room with Alice and Jasper behind him.

"Oh yes, Where were we?" Bella teased reaching up to the buttons of my shirt.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Horrid? Amazing? Tell me what you think. Also I'm debating on whether to do an Edward and Bella wedding. If you think I should I would like you people to give me a few ideas on what to do for it. Ideas are ALWAYS apperciated! Ill update soon! Enjoy your day!**


	8. Chapter 7: Californiacation

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a serious case of writers block. Im also sorry that this is short, I just like short chapters. It makes storys look longer :P. The song for this is kind of odvious if you read the title of the chapter and know the song (Which is of course a Chillies classic!) is Califorinacaion by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Californiacation

Bella's POV

"Alice for the last time I said no!" I said, exasperated, "I don't need a new jacket! I'll just wear one of Edward's." It was about the tenth time that Alice had asked me to wear the bright red leather jacket she held in her hand. I looked at it again at it in disgust and left the room.

"Fine!" Alice retorted, shouting at me from the corridor, "But you WILL wear it one day. I know you will." I rolled my eyes as a walked back down the hall to Edward and my room. I opened the door to see Edward stretched out on his bed, humming some random song from one of his many Cds. I went over to him, laying myself down on top of him and wrapping my arms around him. He responded by pulling his own arms over me and opening his eyes.

"So, I hear that you are now wearing my clothes are you?" he said, my favourite crooked smile lighting up his face.

"Yes," I said smiling back at him, "I figured that since you've got enough clothes to last you about 2 years without washing a single garment, that you could spare some."

"What if I don't want to share?" he said playfully, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Then tough," I said, reluctantly breaking out of his hold to yank him up off the bead to his vast wardrobe in our hotel room. "We've got to look our best, this is our debut outing where we announce ourselves to the media as a couple!" I carried on as I hunted through his stuff to find a jacket. I threw aside shirts and boxers, until I finely came to the leather jacket I was looking for. "Ah, this is it," I added, trying it on, "How do I look?" I asked doing a little twirl for Edward who was standing next to the door.

"Beautiful, as always my dear Bella," He said walking across the room and sweeping me up in his arms.

Several Hours Later In A Mall Nearby

"So all we've got to do is get noticed?" I asked as Edward and I strolled hand in hand towards the next shop. "And I have to buy one dress, some lingerie and one pair of high heals? Is that all?"

"I believe so, but that list Alice gave us was a bit long don't you think?" Edward answered his crooked smile playing across his lips.

The next hour was full of clothes and shoes. My own personal hell, but I had to admit it was a lot more fun with Edward. And then it came to Victoria's Secret another piece of my hell.

"Um, I think ill just go to the music store," Edward said slowly creeping away from me.

"Ah, not so fast bud," I answered, grabbing his hand and leading him into the shop of horrors, "If I'm going to suffer than so are you."

An hour later, we sat by a large fountain, waiting to be noticed.

"This is that place in Alice's vision," Edward stated taking off his sunglasses and looking around the brightly lit mall. "Its her that spots us, over there," he continued pointing at a small blonde thirteen year old standing nearby us with a bunch of her friends. No sooner had Edward said this then the teenager's eyes widened and she gasped loudly. Almost everyone that had been standing near her or close by looked over at us. That's when they started screaming. I looked over at my husband and rolled my eyes. He chucked at that and too my hand as he started to walk off. They all followed us and asked for Edward's autograph. Not soon after the paparazzi arrived and started flashing their cameras. We stayed for a bit Edward signing pictures and pieces of paper, all the while posing for pictures. We stood close, his arm wrapped around my waist keeping my by his side. When I got board, which wasn't a very long time, I started to walk away. Edward quickly got my drift and started to walk out the door.

A few hours later Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were all sitting on the sofa watching 'Queen of the Damned', a good movie that had ALL the vampire facts wrong. The only thing that they did get right was that vampires did make good rock stars. But there was something on my mind that was worrying me. It was the fact that I wanted more. I wanted more fame, fortune and money. I knew that it was wrong, that it was just the thrill of being remotely important.

"What's up, Bella?" Jasper asked his eyes leaving the TV screen and resting on me. I sighed, of course he would know what I was feeling, and I was stupid to think I could mask the confusion, worry and deficiency **( I love that word:P )** of fame coursing through my body.

"Well, it's just that I'm starting to worry about the fact that I really want more out of fame," I sighed nervously, by know all three pairs of amber eyes were on me, " I'm afraid that it will make me vain and unkind," I confessed looking at the ground.

"Ah," Edward said lifting my head so that he could look into my eyes, "It seems that you have caught a disease."

"What?" I gasped my hand flying to cover my mouth.

"Californiacation, my dear," He chuckled planting a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So was that good? Im sorry I just had to get that song in one way or another! Just to clear this up, if Bella and Edward did get married then it would be more for the benifit of the public, just to let them know that they wre gunna be together forever! Keep reviwing and help Mr. Periwinkle be happy (Thats the reviw button by the way)! He will all give you a periwinkle cookie if you review! Have a nice week!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tabloids

**AN: Hello again! The song is Fences by Paramore, because I interpret it to be about Fame and I thought it fit reasonably well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Tabloids 

Bella's POV

"Bella, Edward you are the main talk of almost all the tabloids now!" Alice sang cheerfully as she skipped into Edward and my room. I shifted my head that was resting on Edward's lap so that I could see Alice in the position I was in. She threw the magazine at me lightly before skipping out of the room. I reached up to catch the paper as I flew through the air towards us, but as usual (Ever though I was a vampire) it slipped through my fingers. Edward caught it instead.

"Still just as clumsy," Edward chuckled, leaning down to kiss me lightly on the cheek and then handing me the magazine.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a little, and then looking down at the paper in my hands. As soon as I saw the picture, I started beaming like a maniac. It was what I had always wanted, to stand next to Edward and look like I belonged with him. Now my wish was complete as a stared down at it, looking as the god I was standing next to in the picture. I had never been very vain but now I was an equal to my beautiful husband. In the picture there was a god and goddess standing side by side, smiling and looking like they fit together.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, interrupting my thought pattern.

"Nope," I said simply blushing a bit and laughing when he sighed loudly. "Anyway shouldn't we be getting going, we do have to drive all the way to Florida?" I added, reluctantly pulling myself up from the comfy position on the sofa and looking back at Edward.

"I guess," Edward replied a small pout on his lips as he swept past me and down the hall. I caught up with him easy just as we exited the build, and out into the car park.

My mouth dropped about a meter as a saw what we would be travelling in. A huge black double Decker bus stood boldly in the middle of the parking lot. In huge white letters 'Black Thorn' was written on both sides of the bus and a huge black and white rose was also painted on. I shook my head and muttered a single word,'Alice', and entered the enormous bus.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know its short, you can hate me forever but it shall not change at all! I like short chapters! I THINK that Californiacation refers to Hollywood and wanting to be famous. Look up the words to Califorinacation by Red Hot Chilli Peppers and you will understand better. The main reason Bella wanted more of fame was for me to get across how addictive I would think it is! Next time ROAD TRIP!!! For those of you who were wondering where Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie are, well they are sort of the managers for Black Thorn so they are in Miami, Florida arranging the awards ceremony (Grammies or whatever you will know what I'm on about in a few chapters about 3 or 4) and next tour date. Bella will meet them again soon! I promise! And to close this laborious author's note, I am going to be a bitch and say that unless I get 45 or 50 reviews! Mwahahaha! Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Jenga

**A/N: I was being o EVIL! Here is the next chappie. REVIW! The song for this one is No Such Thing by John Mayer , I love him! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Jenga

Bella's POV

"What would happen if I ate this lemon?"

"You would through it up, a few hours later. Idiot," Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's idiotic comment.

"No really Rose, would it taste good?" Emmett was dead set on getting an answer out of us one way or another. I decided to oblige him.

"Emmett," I said shifting slightly on Edward's lap so I could look at him. He looked absolutely ridiculous, he was holding a small yellow lemon in his big muscled hands and staring at it intently, "What makes you think that it will be any different form other human foods?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"But the thing is that if lemons supposedly taste sour and not nice to humans than would they taste nice to us?" He explained briefly looking up from his beloved lemon at me.

"He has a point," I said "Fine then why don't you eat it?" Alice disappeared briefly, only to reaper again with a video camera in one hand and two plastic bags in the other. Emmett looked around at us uneasily before squeezing the lemon just above his mouth. Suddenly he started retching and choking. Alice simply thrust the plastic bag under his nose and Emmett gladly accepted it. We sat there laughing our heard off for a while until Emmett had finished throwing up. "I guess that settles it!" I laughed.

"I board lets play a game!" Alice squealed as she withdrew a long shaped box form the other bag. "I know Truth or Dare Jenga!"** (A/N: Yes that is a real game. Its Jenga with a truth or dare questions on them) she** concluded emptying out the blocks and then stacking them up in a big pile on the table between the two large couches.

"What the hell," Emmett said picking out a random block from the mini tower and reading it, "Eat a lemon. You are insane sis."

"Emmett is starting off. That was your go!" Alice said cheerfully apparently picking up a lemon form out of nowhere and forcing it into Emmett's hand. We laughed at Emmett's disgusted face as he squeezed the deadly yellow food into his mouth. He spluttered and chocked before running to the bin and regurgitating the putrid object. When Emmett had returned, Alice wordlessly pointed at me and indicated that it was my turn. I sighed and selected my next block.

_Sucker,_Alice was thinking. _The box is upstairs._

I growled and trudged upstairs to search for the box. The top level of the bus was huge. One end of it consisted of a large black bead. On the other side was a large walk in wardrobe. Wear a bikini for the rest of the game, what kind of a dare was that. She probably put that one in just for me. I was so self conscious. When I found the box I opened it to find a blood red skimpy bikini lying neatly in the box. I grumbled quietly to myself as I stripped and slid into the bikini. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror to see if it fit, they always did when Alice brought them for you.

I walked quickly down the stairs, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, I plopped (Heha. Plopped!) Myself down next to Edward again, and his arm slid instantly around my waist. My granite skin instantly tingled at the touch of his skin against mine.

"You look nice Bella," Edward teased his intoxicating scent, making me melt. I blushed slightly and elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

The game continued slowly, we laughed most of the time. Alice was probably the best darer of all time. The game ended when Jasper, who was wearing a dress, knocked the tower down.

"Jasper," Edward laughed, he was hanging form the bar attached to the ceiling, his arms crossed across his chest and fake blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "I thought vampires were supposed to be quick and not clumsy. You just knocked down the tower when you didn't even have to!"

"And I thought vampires didn't hag down from the ceiling, bat boy," Jasper shouted, then storming to the top level of the bus to change out of his dress.

--------Some Hours Later In Florida--------

The view flashed quickly past the window. I watched the people, some of them turning to look at the tour bus and others not even acknowledging the fact that there was a huge bus on the road. I was slightly worried about being in Florida, just encase my mother were to recognise me. It was unlikely but still it was a chance that she could. My transformation had changed the way I used to look considerably; people could easily forget that shy girl I used to be. Everyone except my close friends and family, that is. Eventually I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice stating that it was time to get ready to go outside. She pulled each of us upstairs in turn to apply white makeup to our skin so I wouldn't sparkle in the sun.

When we were finished, we got out into the bright sunlight. I looked down at my pale skin, sure enough it wasn't sparking. I twisted my hand back and forth examining it, slightly amazed. We had arrived a large hotel, its many windows shining in the bright light. When we entered we were shown to a large hotel room with a huge widescreen TV in one corner and about 20 doors leading off from the main room.

"Bella!" I heard a musical voice call. I turned quickly around to see Esme flying towards me **(A/N: I know a bit OOC Esme but hey!)**.I ran towards her as well egar to greet my 'mom' **(I remembered the American spelling! Yay!)**.

"Esme, I missed you so much!" I said gleefully hugging her tightly, "And you too Carlisle!" I hugged him fiercely. He laughed and hugged me back. "Rose!" I added hugging her too. She seemed surprised at my sudden boldness, but she muttered something about missing me to and squeezed me tightly. I took a step backwards and smiled brightly at my family. There was no way that anyone could tear us apart.

* * *

**Yes I know I didn't get 50 reviews bit I suddenly realised that I was being a real bitch so I decide ro post this early! I also forgot to tell you the reason behind my poor excuse for a chapter! You see that I didn't have any time last week to write and to make matters worse I had to go to a stupid youth hostel for the weekend where I had to look after the kids there! What do they expect me to do? Me a 13 year old girl with ABSLUELY no responsibility whatsoever! Anyway I WILL NOT POST if I do not get 55 reviews! That's only 15 reviews come on people! Have a nice week:)**

**P.S: Next week there is an evil twist! Tell me what you think its going to be in your review! Also those who reviw will get a sneek previw of the next chappie(The Twist)!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Suprise, Suprise

**A/N: Hellooooo! Here is the new chapter! I havnt got 55 quite yet but it was close enough! The song for this one is Its A Disaster by Ok Go! Hope you enjoy the twist! And sorry about last chapter! I made a mistake last chapter that my beta (Cant-Buy-Love) pointed out. Rosalie is _NOT_ in the car, _Alice _rolled her eyes at her _brother's_ idiocy! Bella and crew are now in a new band together, called Dark Zenith. Thanks to Chorusip for that GREAT idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Surprise, surprise

Bella's POV

5 months later, back in Florida

Welcome To Jacksonville.

However dead my heart was it seemed to skip unheard beat. My eves followed the sign as we passed it, transfixed by the curvy writing. I was nervous, I was still worried about the off chance that I might see someone that I knew, someone that might notice or recognise me. I started fiddling with the n dog the tassel on my hoodie, it was already frayed enough and I was making it much worse. Two strong hands placed themselves over mine, holding then completely still.

"Keep still Bella," Edward insisted his scorching eyes entrancing me for a glorious moment, "You have nothing to worry about." I smiled briefly up at him, before tapping my foot on the floor of the tour bus. He sighed, giving up as soon as he saw he could do nothing for me. He took my hands and used them to pull me onto his lap.

We had reformed the band, now called Dark Zenith, so that now I was the lead singer. We still made the same music, but not so depressing. It was a funny thought how much they had changed, after I found them again.

A few hours later I was being forced into a huge brightly lit mall. Hell, in other words. It was nice shopping with Edward, Jasper and Emmett as well as Alice; she didn't drag me into nearly as many shops, maybe it had to do with her husband's sanity?

"Can we go into the music shop yet?" Edward wined trudging along beside me, laden with bags.

"Yes, Alice cant Edward and I just escape for a while," I wined matching Edwards tone and looking at Alice with sad eyes. She looked at us grudgingly, her empty hands on her hips.

After a short time of us pouting at her, she finally waved a hand in dismissal "Fine go knock yourselves out. Don't come running to me though if you need more clothes," I squealed and hugged her briefly before skipping off with Edward in close behind in the direction of the shop.

The shop was nearly empty and no one recognised us with Edwards's normal bronze hair instead of black and our huge sunglasses. We looked through the racks, now and then finding a new album of a band we knew, or a new band that sounded good. We ended up buying a couple of cd's, a Paramore one and Ok Go. Edward and I had even out our load between us to hold each others hands as we strolled aimlessly through the mall. Now and then people would stare at us wondering who we were, seeing as our sunglasses on a cloudy looked supious, and whispering to the people they were with their voices excited.

I Sighed and looked up at Edward lovingly, he looked back my favourite crocked grin lightning up his face. Suddenly Edward's face stiffened and he started sniffing the air cautiously. His eyes turned pitch black.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked releasing his hand to place mine on his arm.

His mind was screaming at me, _Bella don't turn around._

"Bella?" A voice questioned behind me. I froze suddenly. It was a voice I recognised. A voice from another time, another place. It was the voice of my mother, Renee.

* * *

**A/N: OMC! That was such a cliffhanger! Bet you didnt see that one coming! I wont update untill I get 60-65 reviwes! Im being horrid I know but I would REALLY like to get at leats 100 reviws for the story! Enjoy your week!**


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Not Me

**A/N: Hey agian! I'm so thank full to my beta, Cant-Buy-Love, Thank you! The song for this is Pain by Jimmy Eat World! I love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I'm Not Me

Bella's POV

"Bella," My mom called again, "Is that you honey?"  
_'Trust me'_, I thought to Edward before composing myself and turning to meet a person I hadn't met in a long time.  
Renee had aged a lot; her short, brown hair was now streaked with gray but her brown eyes were just the same, excited and lively as ever.  
"Bella!" She exclaimed hurrying to me and hugging to me fiercely, "I knew you weren't gone! You went missing and they said you were dead!" My dead heart was breaking with every word she said. I couldn't go on much longer.  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked as she stepped back, trying to look convincing, struggling to stop myself from breaking down. She took another step back, shocked.  
"Yes," Renee said, slightly surprised, but still excited, "You are my daughter, remember? And Edward, "She continued, her eyes shining again, "I remember you! Your family thinks you are dead! I'm glad you are here! Both of you have aged very well! You look the same as you did at your wedding!"  
"I'm sorry," Edward said in a gentlemanly fashion, "But we aren't married. Maybe you have us mixed up with some other people?" He smiled politely. Renee's face fell slightly. She opened her moth to say something but Edward interrupted. "I'm sorry, but if you will excuse us, Bella and I must be going," He added. Then Edward casually took my hand and started to lead me away from a grey haired Renee. Grief washed over me as I realized that I would never see her again, my own mother. By the time I got into the car I  
was hyperventilating . Edward, seeing my distress, pulled me quickly onto his lap, cradling me against his chest.  
"Bella, it's going to be okay," Edward shushed me, his voice soft and caring.  
"But, she recognized me," I protested between sobs, my tears of venom soaking his shirt **(A/N: I figured that since she has no fluids in her body I'd just make her cry venom, creepy isn't it?)** and trickling down my shirt, " How can that be all right? She is going to come and get me! I don't want to remember her! It will just cause me pain, uneeded pain!"  
"Bella, love, don't worry," He said, trying to soothe me.  
"Don't worry?" I asked, now somewhat in control of my hysteria, "How can I not worry? My mother has just recognized me and you, I might add! How are we going to get out of this one?"  
"Carlisle will know."

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but I owe EVERYONE more!)**

The drive back to the hotel we were staying at was short, and I spent the journey in the comfort of Edward's lap. Everyone, but Alice, was shocked by our encounter with Renee. That night was spent mostly in silence as we all contributed on contemplated on what to do. We all had our own ideas, although we were slightly scared to air them, afraid of looking stupid.

It was around midday that Alice had a vision.

She wouldn't tell us what it was about, just that we had to all go and watch the news.  
"On today's top news, "The female anchorman said in a business-like tone, "A mother believes that she may have found her daughter and her husband that were believed to be dead. They had been announced missing, when they didn't come back from their honeymoon. They were eventually announced dead two months after searching. Mrs. Renee Dwyer had never stopped looking for them both, knowing that they were out there somewhere.  
"Yesterday, when Mrs. Dwyer was out shopping at her local mall, she spotted her 'daughter and her husband'. Although Mrs. Dwyer hadn't realized that they were actually Edward Cullen and Bella Mason **(A/N:I had to think of a name didn't I!)** from the well known band, Black Zenith. We will bring you more news on the situation later this evening on the next update. Now…" Alice flicked off the screen with the remote; the screen flickered and went black. The room was filled with a stunned silence. I was the first to break it.  
"What now?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking.  
"Die," Carlisle answered simply, his eyes brimming with worry.

* * *

**A/N: Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! How do you like that for a Bella-Renee meeting? I'v already written the next chapter and am typing it up on my computer AS SOON AS IM FINISHED WITH THIS!! Keep reviwing and tell my what you think of a sequal, I have a few ideas! Have a fab week! **

**P.S: I probbly wont be updating as much as usual because my dad is coming to England from C.A. so I will be spending time with him! Of course it could go the other way and I may update LOADS! Again have a great week!**


	13. Chapter 12: Newsflash

**A/N: I finished this quicky just for you! Song for this is The News by Jack Johnson! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Newsflash … dead.

3rd Person

"Hello and welcome back to the 6 o'clock news," The news reporter shifted slightly on the red leather cough she was perched on, "This morning Edward Cullen and Bella Mason, both members of the well known band Black Zenith, died in an unfortunate plane crash," the reporter's face was a blank professional mask, she was taught just to read the paper in front of her, not to register what it said. It was all unhappy news anyway, "The couple had been flying back from Italy, on their privet jet when the plane suddenly spun out of control and plummeted into the sea below. Here is what Edward's mother and father, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, had to say."

"We are absolutely devastated," said the shocking beautiful Carlisle Cullen as his wife Esme clung to him teats trickling down her face, "It's a shock. Their lives were only just starting, Edward was going to propose to Bella when they got back," Esme's bottom lip suddenly started to tremble and she wailed before burying her face in her husband's chest, "But they never did come back."

As professional and blank as the newsreader's mask may have seemed, a small discrete tear trickled down the side of her face. She casually swept it away with a slightly trembling hand. There was news to read, she thought, this is just another tragic end to a fairytale story.

A billion people died on the news tonight  
But not so many cried at the terrible sight   
Well mama said  
It's just make believe  
You can't believe everything you see  
So baby close your eyes to the lullabies  
On the news tonight

**A/N: Just in case you didn't notice that was in 3****rd**** person! Short and Sour! Just how I like it! Only Joking! That's two chapters in one day! That's good! Have a nice week!**

**P.S: They aren't dead!**


	14. Chapter 13: Things Will Change

**A/N: Hello agian! My dad is asleep because of jet lag (STUPID TIME ZONES!!!!) so I decided to write more! Here is another twist for my readers! I love you all**! **Thanks agian to my beta Cant-Buy-Love! No chappie song! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Me no have Twilight Serise or charcters! No sue

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Things Will Change

Bella's POV

I looked around our room once again, taking in the beauty. Three of the walls were painted a dark blue and the other was black, one of the blue walls held Edward's massive CD collection and another hosted the entrance to the wardrobe. A large black bed with blue covers was pushed up against the black wall and a giant deep blue stereo sat next to it. 'Hard to Concentrate' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers was playing on the stereo, as two granite arms slid around my waist.

"Hey, you," I said twisting around slightly so that I could see his face. A crooked smile lit up his face that made my heart melt.

"Hey," Edward answered leaning down so that he could kiss me. Suddenly Edward and I were pulled into one of Alice's visions.

**(A/N: Vision in 3****rd**** person)**

_**"Don't worry Mrs Dwyer," said the lady with straw coloured hair, "We will find them."**_

_**"You don't need to do anything. Trust us," said the man standing next to her, his long curly brown hair half covering his eyes. **_

_**"Okay," Renee Dwyer said uneasily. She couldn't tell if she could trust them though. They just looked so creepy, like they were something more than what they called themselves. Detectives, that's what they had said, but there**__** was something more to them than they were letting on. **_**(A/N: A tracker maybe?)**

_**"We will get in touch with you as soon as we find them," said the blonde, a evil glint in her blood red eyes, "give us our money then."**_

_**Renee just nodded, she was scared of them, but if this was the only way to get back Bella, then she would do it. Because she knew she wasn't dead, she had seen her yesterday.**_

Back to Bella's POV

As soon as we had snapped out of our trance, our eyes went strait to each other. In those few moments the silence was deafening, I could hear the soft pitter patter of the rain on our window, Edward's slow melodic breathing, even the distinct movements of our family downstairs. I could strangely hear more than usual, being so alert. The words fear, surprise and anger came to mind. Surprise and anger that she wouldn't let me 'rest in peace', so to speak but yet fear that she discover what we were. What would she think; it was not like I could say 'Sorry Mom, but I'm a vampire and I am more than happy living with my vampire family' could I?

Edward stared at me for a long time before nodding and the walking quickly away.

_Family meeting everyone, _I thought to the whole family, _It's a matter of importance. This may change everything._

* * *

**A/N: Renee wont lay off them will she! Reviw I will write more. Simpel as that! I will give you all a ... VIRTUAL MILK DUDS!! I love them! I used to eat them ALL the time when I was in America! If you dont like Milk Duds then you can be boring and have a cookie :( . Have a great week and just because I'm not asking for a certain amount of reviws for an update dosn't meen I want reviws! REVIW!!!!!! Enjoy your week!**


	15. Chapter 14: Realisation

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry that I havn't updated in ages! Come at me with pitchforks and knives but I couldn't do anything about it (My bros have been hoggin it and my mum wouldn't let me on!) so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Realisation

Bella's POV

"We'll have to track them down," Emmett stated from across the table. "They can't stay alive, too much trouble."

"No," Esme said, finality fringing throughout that single word.

"I really can't see any other option," Jasper mumbled from my other side, his hand clasped around Alice's, "Just like James, they will stop at nothing to reach their objective."

"What makes you think they are trackers?" Rosalie asked form her seat next to Emmett. Edward and Jasper both sniggered, but stopped when Esme gave them a disapproving look.

"From that vision Bella showed us** (A/N: Sorry I forgot that I forgot to tell you how Bella's talent works. She can hear people's thoughts as well as sent them, including visions. She can only read your mind if she has seen you recently. The 'thought range' lasts for about 2/3 miles) **their stance and the way they spoke, gave it away." Carlisle replied from beside Esme.

We all sat in silence for a while, until I broke it with a theory.

"Remember Demitri?" I asked mainly to Edward and Alice. They both nodded their heads, "Well wasn't his power to track people? I was thinking that if he had the same power as the 'detectives' trying to get me then wouldn't they…" but my sentence was interrupted by my gasp.

"It's Demitri. He's taking his revenge," I said shocked slightly, my family was staring at me, questions in their eyes, "I had embarrassed him to the extreme. In the Vouturi every girl member would jump at the chance to sleep with him. He announced that I had slept with him to a bunch of his toughest friends, and I punched him when I heard. I must have broken at least four walls with the guy. He never gave in thought, until I broke the fifth wall. Felix still tries it on with me though. Demitri has never lived it down. This is his way at revenge, to get back at me. The Vouturi will kill me if I see my mother again. It would be revealing our very existence."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you thought that sucked! My sincrest appologys! Hope you enjoy your week! Keep reviwing cuz im not even puttin pen to paper untill I get up to 75 reviws! Have fun! Merry Nearly Christmas!**


	16. Chapter 15: Information

**A/N: People of Fan Fiction, I thank thee! Wow guya I got about 13 reviws in TWO DAYS! Wicked! Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks agian to my my wonderfun beta! The song for this is Ruled By Secrecy by Muse! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Information

Demitri's POV

"Excuse me madam but have you seen these people?" I asked for the millionth time today. The sky was growing dark and the street was nearly empty. My throat burned with hunger. I held up a photo of those assholes Bella and Edward, yet again showing it to another flustered women. I vaguely reminded myself of a policeman, but without the equipment.

"Are you from the FBI?" she asked, staring at me curiously. I nodded and answered her question with a simple yes before she carried on, "They would be Amber and David Rhodes, brother and sister staying with their cousins for the time being. Very nice pair, I work at their school. Why are you asking these questions anyway?" she added looking around cautiously.

The smell of her blood aroused my monster. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I guess you could say but without the changes, two monsters in one.

"If I told you that I would have to kill you. Pity that I'm going to kill you anyway," Her eyes widened then and she started to shake. I casually looked around, checking if the coast was clear, and then slamming her into the nearest wall. A satisfying crack sounded as her bones were shattered, she let out a blood curdling scream and smiled wickedly as I heard those familiar sounds. I hadn't had this much fun in days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not so far away Demitri's partner, Laura, could here faint screams of someone in distress. She rolled her eyes as she walked down the street, carrying on her queries as she searched for new people to collect information from. She looked very professional, her hair casually coifed and her suit tight fitting, extenuating her curves attracting much attention.

"Immature jerk," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks agian for the reviws!** **This time I would like to get up to 90 if you can!!! I do write quicker when you reviw! Anyway enjoy your Christmas! I think that I will update on Christmas Eve at the earliest, tomorrow im going to my Uncle's. Have a fab week and hope your christmas rocks!**


	17. Chapter 16: Fortune Faded

**A/N: Yes I know another short chapter, but I will make the next one longer! Its nearly finished so YAY! Im dissapointed that I didnt get 90 reviws! Oh well it is christmas or was! I am still Twilight-Seeker1313 but under a diffrent name, just in case you were wondering! The song for this is Fortune Faded by Red Hot Chilli Peppers, though I think its a bit too happy to really suit the mood! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Fortune Faded

Bella's POV

"I'm going to be fine," I stressed the words, looking intensely into Edward's golden eyes; "your job is to go have fun with the boys. Now go!" I said. At the moment Esme, Alice and Rosalie were out on a weeks shopping spree in New York **(A/N: ATM they live in Michigan) **that I refused to go on. But now I no longer had the boys company, because they were off to the mountains for a two day hunting trip. We had taken all the precautions, checking my future often and changing my appearance – giving me glasses and a new hair colour. The Demitri scare had everyone on high alert, but nothing had happened in about a month, so we figured it was safe to leave me alone for a bit.

"Go!" I repeated pushing him towards the door of our house. Outside I could hear the horn of Emmett's car sounding as he shouted for Edward to hurry up. He sighed and leaned down to give me a goodbye kiss, before slinging his bag of clothes over his shoulder and trudging down our leafy drive.

I waved (smiling to myself) until the car was out of sight. For a moment I deliberated on chasing them down the road, not wanting to be alone for too long. I told myself no, deciding that they needed a break. I went into the living room, picking up the TV remote as I walked and turning it on. I settled for a 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' fest on one of the random channels **(A/N: I freaking love that program! I watch it EVERY chance I get!), **but it finished too soon for my linking.I decided to preoccupy myself with a book Jasper had got me for last Christmas. It wasn't something that either of us would have actually read, but he had assured me that it was good. I settled down on the sofa and before I knew it, midnight came. My 'reading trance' **(A/N: I get that all the time!) **was broken by the chimes of the grandfather clock in the hall. I got up, closing my eyes as I stretched, my book clasped in my hand. A light indistinct whooshing sound came from behind me, my head whipping round, my senses on high alert. A putrid smell hit me as I stared at the three 'people' behind me. Two vampires and one werewolf, all smiling at me evilly. It was Demitri's smile that unnerved me the most, his ruby eyes glinting with the glory of revenge. My hand fell open, the book falling open on the floor at a random page. I heard another whoosh as Demitri touched me briefly, then it was white and I was falling into it.

**_So divine, hell of an elevator,  
All the while, my fortune faded,  
Never mind the consequences of my  
Wildest time, my fortune faded..._**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! Sorry about the stupidly short chapters! Anyway I would like 93 reviws, pretty please!The story is sadly going to come to a close soon but I may do a sequal! I planned on this story to be at least 30 chapters but its going to be more like 20! Anyway I hope you enjoyed your Christmas' and they were a great end to the year! Happy new year to you all if I dont get to update by then! Have a reat week and REVIW!**


	18. Chapter 17: Help Me

**A/N:** Hey and first id like to say thank you to Promnade because you made me laugh when I was feeling sad! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter the song for it is Vampire Love by Ash! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17 : Help Me

Bella's POV

Demitri's fist came into contact with my cheek for the fifth time in that past hour. This pain intensified with every hit, though it was nothing in comparison with the venom that danced in my system. I looked briefly down at my arm, the crescent moons faint yet distinct, standing out against my snowy skin. They stung, almost burned as our venoms fought inside me. I looked back at him, trying to mask out the pain and fear on my face that was threatening to push me overboard. He brought his fist up again for another hit and I flinched away, but nothing happened. I looked back at him, terror and hope mixing strangely in my eyes.

His smile drained me of hope.

I screamed. My pain intensified, writhing and twisting through my mind. He had found the greatest power he had over me.

His memories. He was showing me Edward, under Jane's sadistic gaze, as he writhed soundlessly in pain, cringing against the cold stones. I pulled against my chains, crying and yelling for him to stop.

Eventually he did and I lay wrapping my arms tightly around myself, closing the hole, rocking my body comforting myself as venom soaked my clothes.

There had to be a way to contact them and I knew how.

Esme's POV

"Alice, dear, how is Bella doing?" I asked sifting through another rack filled with clothes.

"Hang on, two secs," Alice said from beside me stopping briefly and shutting her eyes. She snapped them open and started at the clothes again, "Nothing, I don't think. She's not at the house so she must be hunting."

Even though Alice's upbeat voice was filled with certainty, I just couldn't shove away the uneasiness that swirled in my thoughts.

Edward's POV

_Edward, help me. Please, please help me, _the faint whisper echoed through my mind. I stopped suddenly, causing Emmett to crash into my back.

"Hey, wh…" I shushed him before he could say anymore, but the voice had faded.

"What is it son?" Carlisle and Jasper had arrived behind me. "What did you hear" Carlisle said placing a granite hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer strait away, unsure of the actual answer myself. But then it hit me, "Bella," I whispered before whipping my phone out to call Esme.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was okay! Thanks for putting up for this excuses for chapters, I'm trying to drag this out! Lol! Most of you would say bite me to a cullen if they came to your door, thats probbly what I would say. Okay so reviw please! Can I get 100? That would make my day(s)! Untill next time! Reviw and I will update! 


	19. Chapter 18: No Time To Talk

**A/N: "Arg," I hear you saying "Holly's gone and given us another craply short chapter!" Im sorry, I promise the next one will be longer, though I'm sorry that I wont update for a while. Hapve a great New Years! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: No time to talk

Carlisle's POV

"She's gone," Edward said snapping his phone shut and shoving it in his pocket. His voice sounded numb and dead, but when he turned to face us his expression was fierce and determined, "And we're going to save her." He then walked quickly around us motioning with his finger for us to follow. Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered something about Edward being bossy; I shot him a disapproving look, before walking in sync behind him.

"We are meeting the girls at the house, ASAP, "he said. As we matched his pace, he added, "We'll talk then but for now do as I say."

Esme's POV

Alice had closed the cell phone and giving it back to me before I had time to ask what was happening.

"No time Esme," Alice said firmly "Rose, I need you to call the hotel, tell them we want the room for two more weeks. Esme," she turned to me ,"Please take care of the shopping. I don't think ill find another dress like that one in a while." I smiled in spite of myself, shopping was always Alice's calling. Even in a time of panic, shopping was always on her mind.

Rosalie and I both nodded and I handed her, my phone to cal the hotel. Alice, I assumed, had gone off the get the car. I picked up the bags and balancing them on my arms, went to the counter to I through down a couple of 50's.

We both walked out quickly to meet Alice, ignoring the loud wailing of the metal detectors. We had a vampire to save.

* * *

**A/N: 106 reviwes please! Thats all I ask 7 reviwes from you lot! Im back at school on Thursday so updates wont be so frequent, sorry! I take back what I said about this being only 20 chapters long, its gunna be more like 25! What an improvement! Have a great end of 2007!**


	20. Chapter 19: Energy Efficient

**A/N: Sorry I havnt updated but I was busy going back to school and all. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter, the song for it is 'Save The Populatin' by Red Hot Chili Peppers! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Energy Efficient

Bella's POV

I had hardly moved in the past three hours, except for the frequent rise and fall of my chest, taking unneeded oxygen. I had been using all my energy to send thoughts into the mind of my husband, giving him the information he needed to save me. Though the stinging of my numerous bites, causing me to wince involuntarily, didn't give Demitri much pleasure. So after a wile of watching me wince in pain, he switched to other tactics. He showed me the memory.

Constantly.

I hadn't been looking at my room, though now as I opened my eyes I studied it closely, hoping that it would give me clues about where I was. There was one window, looking out into a rocky forest its trees almost obscuring my view of the area. I looked around the room, all alone now and studied the furnishing, which was extremely scarce. Finally I found what I was looking for, bingo! I struggled against my chains, using my foot to gently pull the tickets towards me. It was from France to Michigan, so I was still here, and in the hills for that matter.

Demitri entered the room again, flanked by that worthless mutt that was blocking Alice's sight. The only part of him I could see was his copper coloured skin, his face covered by a hood. That meant something to me, I was sure, something from another world another life.

Edward's POV

_Mountains in Michigan_, the message faded in and out like a bad radio signal.

Bella had been directing us for the past hour, the problem was that she could be anywhere; the mountains in Michigan didn't narrow it down to much. She said that they had called Renee and she was arriving at the house in less than 5 hours. She had also said that the house was huge, and that it would be hard to miss.

Alice couldn't see anything that was going to happen to Bella, we had wondered vaguely if the werewolves had joined ranks with them. But that was a silly idea, how would they know of Alice's lapse of vision in the area of mutts AND since when did vampires join ranks with the wolves? Though I couldn't completely rule that theory out completely, our family had joined with them briefly.

The message suddenly changed, _Renee here in an hour_, hurry. by now my pedal was touching the floor as we sped along the dirt tracks of the forest.

* * *

**A/N: THere you go thats 19 chapters for you! Im really excited that I exceded 100 reviwes! Thanks so much you guys! So I'v put a pole up on my profile on the subject of a sequal, I have the starts of one written out but its just a matter of if you guys want one! So please reviw AND vote! I would love 120 reviwes! Have a fab week!**


	21. Chapter 20: On The Verge

**A/N: Hello! An Renee POV for you lot! No song for this chapter but if you read New Moon any time soon listen to 'One Last Kiss' by Madina Lake while reading when Edward leaves! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: On the Verge

Renee's POV

I was so excited! I was going to see Bella again and this time she wouldn't run away. My friends had told me I was delusional, that I was being ridicules that my mind was giving me what I wanted to se. Bella had died 31 years ago and the Black Zenith members had died too. I missed Bella and Edward dearly, though Bella was the only one I would see today. But I was sure I saw her and after Phil saw her today, and then he would believe me.

We arrived at the house in just under 6 hours in the end. The driver they had sent us wasn't very talkative, though it would have been hard to talk strapped into an off-roading harness, and moving up and down like a jack hammer. When we saw the house I stared at it in amazement. It was three stories tall and an off white colour. The trees were extremely close to the house, they lined the drive almost perfectly. The driver, Andres, helped us out of the car as soon as he stopped. He looked slightly weird, his skin was a strange white brown and his eyes, a strange reddish purple.

We entered the house and were immediately shown to a plain room. The walls were a deep red, almost the colour of blood, and the black furniture was simple. Andres said a simple wait here before exiting the room. Seconds later our detectives came into the room. The one thing I noticed was their eyes, the same colour as Andres'.

"Welcome," The man said as the blonde trailed behind her, "Come in Bella!"

And there she was, my little Bella. But she was different, for one she was slightly more graceful in the way she walked and her eyes were not the usual chocolate brown they were black. She smiled wickedly before slouching into a cat like stance, and then she pounced.

In that moment I was terrified. I closed my eyes quickly summoning up my memories, knowing that I was going to die. I felt a light breeze and heard a defying roar. I opened my eyes to a Bella less room.

"Wh … Where's Bella?" I asked my tired old voice shaky.

"Don't worry," Demitri said, "she's just not feeling like herself." He chuckled darkly before showing us to our rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night I heard heart wrenching sobs come from somewhere in the house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Im sorry I havn't updated lately! Really really sorry! I got back form guide camp 2 hours ago and then because my bro asked me, I watched Power Rangers! It was really weird, thats all I'm saying!Im leaving the pole open another week because you guys arnt voteing!!!!! Vote, I tell you! Vote! And reviwe of course! Have a fab week! Power Rangers SPD!**


	22. Chapter 21: Scent

**A/N: Hey! New chappie, new song! This one it Knights of Cydonia by Muse! One of the greatest bands created!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Scent

Bella's POV

My mind was racing at the fact that I had just taken a snap at my own mother. I was both appalled and frustrated that after all this time of being controlled, my sadistic side of me had taken over because of one tiny movement. I was ashamed at even the thought of being so wild. But the only thought that comforted me slightly was that I was not allowed to hunt.

My head flicked around quickly, my hearing picking up the sounds of Demitri's entry. He came through the door moments, the mutt trailing behind.

"Come," Demitri said simply, "You will hunt now. We don't want our clients killed."

I snarled, letting the animal sound rip through my through before I cautiously followed.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - --

The fresh air had given me a sudden burst of intuition. When we had left the house and were standing by the fringe of the trees Demitri had explained that I was to be escorted by 'Ateara' as he put it. So now as the cool air whipped through my hair I had an idea. If the Cullen's were searching for me then one of the main thing they would be looking for would undoubtedly be my scent. So if I tried and touched as much as I could do, without looking conspicuous, then they may be able to follow me.

My hand lightly brushed against a rock and the ferns that sprouted from under it. My vampire senses took over as I sunk into a cat like stance. The deer I had spotted was only a few feet from me, an easy kill. A low hiss escaped my lips as I pounced, my eyes fixed on the throat of my dinner.

My teeth were inches form it when I stopped.

The wind in the clearing had picked up and a familiar scent filled the air. It was him, my husband, my angel, my Edward.

In that moment a feeling of hope surrounded me, and in that moment a made a sudden decision. I turned around to face the giant wolf that stood not so far from me. I snarled and then jumped forward, thrusting my fist into the wolf's muzzle.

The howl surrounded the clearing echoing through the trees. I started to run, trying to reach the Cullen's before he recovered but he was too fast. The wolf came barging into me, the force knocking me against a tree that shuddered violently.

I twisted away from his next swipe, his paws missing me by inches. I kicked out, swiping his legs from underneath him and he fell to the ground. I kicked him again and his went flying into a huge tree on the other side of the clearing. I ran, flying through the forest as I neared the Cullen's.

I took a quick look behind be and crashed into a granite being.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist as my head snapped back, saving me from a fall. I looked up into his golden orbs, savouring the scent of him. Silent tears of joy slid down my cheeks as he lowered his head to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, happy that we were reunited; happy that the odds were not so stacked against us this time. Oh how wrong I was.

"Break it up love birds. You never learn do you Bella Swan?"

* * *

**A/n: There you go! **

**I am terribly sorry to say so but my beta has ****resigned ( Insert chorous of awww's), so I shall be asking for a replacement to cover the rest of the story and maby the sequal! Thats right you shall get the sequal! Anyway, please can I get at least 8 reviwes for the chapter? Please?!**

**Get reviwing and have a great week!**


	23. Chapter 22: Snapping Granite

**A/N: Helloooooooo! This is the second to last chapter! Shock! Horror! There will be an Epilogue though so RELAX people! Anyway the songs for this are Chop Suey! by System of a Down and What I'v Done by Linkin Park! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Snapping Granite

Bella's POV

I reluctantly pulled away, wanting to stay in Edward's arms, but this was a priority, a challenge that had to be met. I took his hands in mine whispering 'I love you' before turning to meet the army across from us.

Demitri stood slightly forward from the five vampires that stood behind. I started to panic as I searched for the rest of the Cullen's, Alice and Emmett were the only ones with us. My panic increased rapidly.

"What's the matter Bella?" Laura said, stepping forward so that she was next to her lover, "Not as strong without a big army?" She laughed without humour, the evil sound echoing into the surrounding forest. I squeezed Edward's hand before letting it go and stepping away from the 'Cullen' line. I stayed silent, hoping that he would make the first move. The silence proved that it was my turn to make a move. I stepped sideways and started to circle, Demitri following suite.

"Its not like you're going to win Isabella," Demitri sneered, I quietly hissed, "you haven't got a hope in the world. How the hell do you think you can beat us? Four against six?"

"Asshole," I muttered before launching myself at the laughing vampire standing before me. Suddenly the clearing erupted with sound, boulders crashing and guttural growls echoing through the trees. I flew through the air towards Demitri, he swiped at me but at the last second I dropped, ducking under his arm, grabbing it as I went. I twisted around, putting my foot on his back and shoving. His arm cracked off with a metallic screech and a howl of pain escaped from his lips. An evil smile crossed my face as my senses took over, throwing my conscience and the Bella I was out the window. I had turned into a killing machine.

I don't think you trust, In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die

, 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The flames of the fire danced in front of my eyes. I was entranced by its beauty, considering how silly it was to be entranced by a killer of my kind. Every now and then as the flames danced I would catch sight of a lily white limb or face mouths stretched into screams of horror. I flinched each time I saw them.

What had happened little more that two hours age amazed me. Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Esme had showed up minutes after the fighting had started and we were very close to loosing, poor Esme had nearly been ripped to pieces by three sadistic vampires, Carlisle coming to her rescue just in time. But the funny thing was that I hadn't noticed, the only thing that mattered was who I was fighting and if they were dead yet. Now that I was out of that sadistic mode all that mattered was that I had killed. No matter what you believed about vampires, whether we are soulless beings; servants of the devil; or we just 'are' I had killed three.

"Bella," My angel said, sliding his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me into his side. I sighed and laid my head in his shoulder, "are you alright?" I looked up into his beautiful face I loved so much, worry and love etched into his perfect features. I didn't know what to say so I just kept quiet and let my thoughts roam free for Edward to hear.

He chuckled quietly and gave me a look filled with love and adoration."Silly Bella," he said before pulling my lips up to his for a kiss.

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like that! Can I have 11 reviwes for this one?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!? Anyway the last chapter and epilouge will be published this weekend and its the sequal from then on!**

**GET ME OUT OF THIS JUICE BOX!!!!!**

**(sorry) Have a fab week:)**


	24. Epilougue

**A/N: And so it ends! This was originally the last chapter but I thought that I would make it the epilogue since there was nothing I wanted to add! I will be publishing the preface of the sequal (still unamed) VERY soon! I just want to give a HUGAMONGO thanks to ALL the people who reviwed and put me on alert or favorited me/story. So here we go the end of Silent Pulse! insert drum role**

* * *

Epilogue

Bella's POV

The wind from the open window wafted my hair around my face, floating gracefully in the midnight breeze. The balcony door was still open behind me, its curtain getting soaked by the rain outside. My mother shivered in her sleep and turned over, snuggling into the still young Phil sleeping beside her. For a moment I had thought she had woken up, her laboured breathing reassured me that she was not.

I could hear her children (my brother and sister), David and Sarah in their rooms too, one awake and writing something down and the other in dream land. I had found out about me brother and sister when I had visited the evening before, as I watched them eat together.

It had been about 3 months since the fight in the woods, Renee and Phil had left from the house two days later, after nobody had come back. We had helped them back, using badly made road signs (mostly made by Emmett) to guide them home. That had been a very long 12 hours. Renee had cried on the way, from stress everyone assumed, though Edward and I had known better. She cried about me, how she had never been able to say a proper goodbye; that she missed me; that her kids had never got to meet their older sister. As I remembered her sad thoughts a small tear slid down my cheek, I wanted so much to stay with them and be with the Cullen's as well, but I couldn't.

_Stop it Bella, _I scolded myself_; don't dwell on what could have been. Get on with it._

"Fine," I whispered back at myself, closing my eyes and slipping into Renee's dreams, getting ready to project the images.

_Dream in 3rd Person_

_**The graveyard was foggy and the full moon was hard to see through the numerous clouds that covered the starry sky. An old figure was knelt by a small gravestone, talking to it animatedly. The conversation was muffled, the dream world forbidding the dreamer to hear the words. The writing on the gravestone was clearer now and it was easy to tell who it belonged to:**_

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen**

**13****th**** September 1987 – 14****th**** August 2007**

**Friend**

**Wife**

**Daughter**

**You will forever be in our hearts**

_**The women turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, behind her was an angel. The angel's long brown hair flowed around her, her whole being glowing softly.**_

_**"Bella," the women whispered, smiling slightly.**_

_**"Mother," the angel ,'Bella', replied, smiling back in recognition, "I have something to ask of you," Bella floated forward and gracefully seated herself on the ground next to her smiling mother, "I don't want you to worry about me, I am happy and safe in heaven. Edward and I both miss you and I want you to take good care of yourself," The old women nodded in response, " Remember that I will always love you and that you for all you have given me. I've got to go, just remember that I will miss you and have a good life."**_

_**Then the angel cried, crystal tears that splashed their way down her porcelain cheeks and with a parting 'Goodbye Mother' the angel turned and walked away, back to her heaven; back to her dead life on earth; back to her love; to carry on with her life. The heavy burden of her heart was lifted, and she smiled to herself, her heart beating out a silent pulse.

* * *

**_


End file.
